


Honey I'm No Stripper

by TheShipDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cop Nines, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Grinding, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Porn, Postitute Gavin, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Uniform Kink, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Hey there, officer. Am I in trouble?” Gavin purrs, close to Nines’s ear as he pets through his black hair, panting when he’s manhandled out of his boxers and bent over the nearest surface so Nines can get what he wants, provide what Gavin craves.“So much trouble.” He hums back, leaning to slot his own body perfectly into the crevice of Gavin’s smaller form. He gives tender kisses this time, light little pecks and softly mouthing, inviting hickeys but not forcing them there. Gavin trembles all the same, as if he’s being speared onto Nines’s cock like he had been before, only this treatment is kinder.





	Honey I'm No Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Prostitute! Gavin and Cop! Nines like you all voted for on me post on Tumblr 
> 
> This is just shameless smut

Cases. 

 

Long, and hard little things that just about made Nines look double his age far too soon. Things that made him stay up far too late and wake far too early to solve, the pressure shoved onto his shoulders too unforgiving, and the hours insanely strenuous. Some were cruel and grueling. Others, a breeze to skim through and have solved before his lunch break. But some, some required copious amounts of time. Often time he didn’t have to spare. But that was his job as an officer. An active, on call, cop. 

 

Nines was close to making detective, he felt it on the wind, could taste it within reach. But he still had to work for it, and he just about lost his own soul reaching the end of that goal. 

 

The case he was currently working was a gruesome one. A whole family murdered in cold blood, the bodies mutilated and left to stink inside the garage of the house. Even the pets hadn’t made it, the person responsible was a foul human being. A true fucking psycho that needed to be caught soon, very soon. Nines, and his colleagues, feared the absolute worst from this menus and expected another homicide. 

 

He lost a lot of sleep, stressed and killed about all of his brain cells searching for clues and coming up with none. Monitoring and patrolling the area in his squad car with his partner- who wasn’t the brightest of the bunch. Nines really wasn’t sure how they had passed the academy. 

 

His annoyance was staggering, his distress just about through the roof, and he was so pent up with frustration at finding nothing. It was all eating him alive, consuming his waking thoughts and even worming into the few hours of sleep he had- ruining his dreams and earning him less precious hours of rest. 

 

He was fed up. About to snap. And he really would hate to do it on a coworker who had no reason to become an outlet on his aggressions. He really didn’t want to have to deal with more drama, he would explode if something else came onto his plate. 

 

Which is why he found himself in the situation he was currently in. Hand cuffed with his own set, service gun detached and used against him, while he watched someone rob him. A prostitute no less. _How had he fucked up this bad?_

 

Oh right, because he was dumb enough to fall in love with a hooker. And said hooker decided it was romantic to cuff him to his own headboard, leaving him blue balls and anticipating, before robbing him and ransacking his apartment for anything worth value. 

It was his own fault really. He would admit it. He should’ve expected nothing more but he had. He had pictured much more then this. 

 

When they came back, the beautiful soul that they were, Nines couldn’t help but to let his eyes linger on their form. Toned, muscular, so graceful in their peppy skip towards the bed where he lay. Where the entire trick had gone down. 

 

“You’ve been a babe, a real doll.” They purred and Nines felt the bed dip when they pressed their knee onto it. Their arms reached forwards, encaging him and he tried not to think about how nice those arms were. “Thanks for playing.”

 

Warm breath tickles his face when they leaned in, he really felt their chest saddle right up to his and for a moment he thought that they’d climb back onto his lap and finish what they had started. But once again he was wrong. Instead, they caught his lip between their teeth, a grin all too smug as they did it. Nines grunted when their tongue licked across his caught lip before pushing into his awaiting mouth. It was entirely rushed and rough, quick work and aggressive as their lips danced to something fierce. 

 

Nines shouldn’t be wanting more, he should be pissed. More pissed then he’s ever been. But he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. 

 

 _“Gavin,”_ He groaned. Those calloused hands harshly grabbing his jaw and stilling him from diving forwards to catch the dancer’s lips once he pulled away, keeping his head tilted as there were teeth nibbling along his jawline. 

 

“See you when I see you, loverboy. Key’s on the table, don’t wait up.” And with that Gavin left him. 

 

Pulled away all of his warmth and his touches, all of his dirty pleasure and sinful gestures, leaving Nines to his own vices for escape and release. Nines was hard and fucking handcuffed. He should be angry but it just turned him on more. 

 

“My gun?” He half shouts, already hearing the front door open up. 

 

He hears Gavin’s voice, arrogant and lovely calling back. “Coffee table! Safety’s on, don’t shit a brick!”

 

When the door slammed shut, he was left musing on how this all fucking happened. 

______________________________________

 

Nines had been out on a patrol- the usual midnight routine for beat cops like him. It was boring and uneventful and just full of endless staring. Hoping something happened and then feeling bad for it because if an incident truly did happen it would be one born of ill intent. And really, that's all there was to it. Thinking, lots and lots of it. Which is what Nines found himself doing as his patrol car inched past the resting neighborhood. 

 

Wishing for something- _anything-_ and then scolding his spent mind for being such a pessimist. But honestly, could you blame him?

 

The radio crackled as it called in, asking for him to check in and report which he did so happily. His shift was ending and then he wouldn’t have to worry about anything else mundane for the rest of the night. He could watch Netflix until the early hours of the morning as he passed out inside his warm sheets and comforting bed, or maybe he could finish the day’s reports and make a better schedule for himself to earn that promotion quicker. He decided on the second option- it had better tasting results and would be worth all the trouble in the world. 

 

He changed roads, slinking down into the slums and turning past a few abandoned buildings. He was careful to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity or some sounds of a dispute. Those were usually a normal occurrence- but what he didn’t expect to see was a young man walking out this late. There most definitely was a curfew issued out and Nines really wondered what the fuck anyone could be doing at nearly one in the morning on a weekday. 

 

So he creeped along the road and drove closer to the side walk, when he passed by the stranger he rolled his window down and leaned forwards, trying to get a good look at the person of his very sudden new interests. 

 

“Hello, are you aware of how late it is?” He made sure to keep his voice as polite as he could despite a large mountain of annoyance irking just beneath the surface. If he had another report to add to his pile, he could be greying too soon. 

 

“Oh, don’t mind me, officer.” Came their voice- sultry and playful. Nines straightened up and squinted, trying to make out their appearance with the dim lighting of distance street lamps. “ ‘m just walkin’ is all."

 

Across this stranger’s stomach, he could make out lines. Crossing this way and that, they made the shadows running across the man’s body look definite and seductive, the dips and highlights of abs and muscles blatant if the darkness of the night hadn’t swallowed them up. But they wore a jacket, a baggy and loose-fitting one that seemed to hang off one of their shoulders as if inviting eyes to linger and stare. Shorts hung too low on their hips. Nines, once he squinted more, noticed the lewd v-line that had a happy trail leading to the ‘prize’ that could most certainly not be decent for the public. And yet, the shorts were entirely too short and tight. Made their thighs look plump and round, he’d bet it did the same to their ass but he wasn’t willing to ogle them for that long. 

 

“Walking?” Nines echoed, trying to see past the hood cresting over his face. Fuck this lighting, he was growing a bit irritated. “At one in the morning?”

 

They sauntered over to his car, bending at the waist in a show of flexibility and pushed their chest out. It was a show indeed, and Nines really tried to keep his focus. To stay professional when his traitorous dick twitched inside his boxers. His frustrations only mounting higher and higher, steadily working his last nerve for no other reason then to just fuck him over. 

 

“Yup, just lookin’ for something.” They purred it, a smirk flashing under the hood as they cocked their head sideways. Eyeing him up and down provocatively- Nines suppressed the shudder that threatened to run up and down his body. It really had been too long, and his body had it's needs. As…. _shameful_ as they were, and he thoroughly ignored them. Or, kept trying to.

 

“Right,” Nines sighed and exited his patrol car. The stranger seemed to perk up- either for the wrong or right reasons, he honestly couldn’t tell. “Turn around for me, please."

 

They seemed to ponder it, for a good minute there really before complying. His earlier suspicions was actually right about the shape of their ass- Nines really had to shake his head. He was letting things get to him too easily, he needed to stay on task. As soon as he had this stranger’s back, he grabbed them firmly by their wrists and began to lead them towards the backdoors of his car. That’s when they attempted to struggle, crying out in protest because inevitably, their thoughts probably turned to something dirty instead of to this. Nines would’ve smirked if they weren’t so damn good at escaping his hold. 

 

In the end, as a last ditch effort not to loose this very obvious hooker, he had to squish them up against the side of his door. Nines had a good few inches on them, and his shoulders were much broader- chest all the wider, and more chiseled. He felt a bit of pride; and _no it wasn’t narcissistic,_ it wasn’t his fault this newcomer looked so small and felt so good tucked under his-

 

Okay, he was on duty. Kind’ve. He could have these sort of thoughts later, after he detained this attractive stranger. 

 

“You seriously aren’t arresting me right now!” They bellowed, annoyed and kept shifting, kept squirming. Nines pushed into them more, crowded his body against their’s until it stopped. Trapped by his own, it’d be a struggle to clamp handcuffs on, Nines already knew that. Ugh- of course an obstacle would cross his path this late at night. 

 

“You’re currently doing solicitation.” Nines said it dry. His brain was too wrapped up in where his hips pressed against the swell of this stranger’s ass. Every twitch, every wiggle, every shift either of them made, had that plump sweetness rocking on to his dick. And Nines was a little embarrassed at how good it would feel- and how good he pictured it feeling without the clothes in the way. 

 

“You can’t prove that,” They chimed. All too smug, all too arrogant, and way too full of themselves. The octave in which their voice carried to Nines's ears shouldn’t have been as thrilling as he found it. It shouldn’t be effecting him, but it was. He was blaming the stress and cases, that’s totally why. That’s all there was to it. 

 

“What’s your name?” Nines held his groan back as they tiptoed up on the tips of their feet, rubbing so deliciously right against him. He was only a little mortified to find out he was half hard tucked away inside his slacks. If they asked, Nines could lie and say it was one of the gadgets on his belt. 

 

“Why you gotta know? Gonna look me up in that lil’ database of your’s?” Their head moved and the hood finally fell off of their face, and he saw a beautiful shimmering green staring right into his. Playful, mischievous. The jagged scar that ran across their face, most prominent across their nose, made Nines look a bit harder at them. More careful. 

 

Their lips quirked up and they seemed to notice something- whether it be Nines’s stare or his stupid erection- he had no clue. He half hoped it was the first option and not the latter. Tonight just wasn’t his night. 

 

“Gavin Reed, but you won’t find me in your tabs.” Nines took a moment to be perplexed, letting his eyebrows draw in and scrunch his face. A laugh echoed off the emptied streets coming from this ‘Gavin’. He had a renewed swagger now, and an undeniable beam to his posture as he straightened up a bit. 

 

“And why is that, Mister Reed?”

 

“Because, _sir-“_ Gavin purred the word. Rolled his hips flatly back and right on to Nines’s dick, let his head fall back and rest against the officer’s shoulder as he breathed, hot and heavy, against his neck. “-according to the world, I was never born.”

 

Nines, this time around, couldn’t help the quiet gasp that flew from his lips. He felt more blood rushing to the wrong regions of his body- he really needed to stop thinking with his dick and start using his brain. It’s what got him this far, it's what almost got him detective, and this if it ever got onto his record would steal the title away from him faster then he could blink. It make irritation settle into his system and unfortunately, only fueled his lust, the need to release it all too overwhelming. 

 

“How ‘bout we talk about this, yeah?” They rutted back again, Nines kept their wrists pinned where they were but Gavin only gripped at his own hands. Rubbed his thumbs into the officer’s forearm suggestively, his touches inviting dirty and sinful thoughts into Nines’s normally appropriate mind. “Go somewhere _private?”_

 

“I’m suppose to be detaining you.” He pants, trying not to let his hips jerk and rock right back into Gavin’s. There’s friction, heavenly friction sliding into the right places, a mouth nibbling at his pulse point and suddenly Nines is aware of all the places he’d rather have his hands hold onto. 

 

“You are,” Gavin leaves him for a moment. Letting himself bend forwards while his lower half stayed pressed against Nines, creating an arch that was no doubt beautiful if only the jacket he was wearing wasn’t blocking the view. But it did slip further down his shoulders, reveling a lovely and defined back and the beginning of toned arms. “Aren’t you going to throw me in the back of the car? You might want to _really_ make sure I’m stuck in there, don’t you?”

 

There’s nothing but lust in those green eyes, and they flicker to Nines again, not at all hiding the wanting gaze. Gavin takes his bottom lip between his teeth and bites, all too fucking pretty- his lips look absolutely delicious. Nines’s cock warms with the thought of slipping inside those plump pink lips and fucking into his mouth. Heat rushed inside his abdomen, curling up there and making his heart rate spike. He’s dead meat, a fly caught in a spider’s webs- he needs this, so bad. _So bad._ And Gavin was willing and coaxing, his hips pushing back onto him and his touches pulling Nines further against him. Fuck, fuck _fuck-_

 

Nines lets Gavin’s wrists go, one going to hold him by the throat while the other fumbles for the door handle. He tugs at the hooker until he feels their body pressing completely against his own and he bites, using his hold to tilt their head so he had room to mouth there. When Gavin mewls at the harsh sucking, Nines leaves a trail of wet kisses up towards his ear. 

 

“Try anything, and you’ll regret it.” He’s surprised at how husky his own voice sounds, a low tone that makes Gavin shiver and keen. He doesn’t even try to pry Nines off of him. 

 

“Yes, sir.” And really, that goes right to his dick. Gavin was too good at playing him- too good at knowing what buttons to press to get what he wanted. 

 

He opens the door after he steps away and pushes Gavin into it. The man falls onto his stomach and briefly makes a surprised noise, Nines clambers after him and shuts the door behind them. Locks it- _thank fuck for the tinted windows._ God he felt like such a hypocrite. Fucking inside of his work car- in his uniform, with the badge clipped onto his belt and his service weapons. This was bad, so bad, and it shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. 

 

He leans over Gavin, pulling the jacket right off of his body and he really lets his hands go. They grab and grope at his ass; which was as soft and round as Nines had thought it was. It’s plush and firm with the evidence of a good work out and so perfect- as was Gavin’s legs. When he snaked his touches to the front, drinking in the other’s cries and moans, he feels the prominent hipbones. They had to be illegal. Gavin shouldn’t be allowed to be so good looking and soft, the street lights and the dim glow of the radio and radar inside highlighted the drastic dip of his back. His spine, all the curves of muscles he had- the places where Nines wanted to bite and suck at. He wanted to mark him up so bad, the urge was growing as was the tent in his slacks. 

 

Nines growls, palming Gavin through his shorts and he felt the man jolt under him- bucking right into the officer’s arousal and earning a choked off moan of his own. Fuck that felt good, he was needy, so very needy. He couldn’t wait. Really he couldn't. He wasn’t normally like this- he didn’t normally rush things when he had a partner, took his time and figured out their body, but right now wasn’t one of those times. Nine’s patience was ice thin. He ached with his need, a dull throbbing, a pounding inside his skull. 

 

He undid the buttons to Gavin’s shorts, tugged them down and bit into the globe of his perky ass, relished in the erratic breath that he knew he heard come from the man. It occurred to him that Gavin was talking, mumbling curses and swears under his breath but loud enough to be heard all the same. “Oh yes, _give it to me,_ let me have it.”

 

“That’s no way to talk to an officer.” He chastised. He really was in no position to talk considering he was about to break the law he’s sworn to uphold. Public indecency, solicitation, and probably some other shit he didn’t feel like remembering at the moment. Not when Gavin rutted against him so perfectly and grunted with his own desperation. 

 

He wanted it as bad as Nines did, apparently. Which shouldn’t make him so excited, but it had- _did._

 

“Please, sir, fuck me. C’mon- _punish me.”_ And how could Nines refuse?

 

He’s not sweet, he’s not gentle, he doesn’t go slow- because neither of them want that right now. Gavin hadn’t asked for that. 

 

So Nines presses himself in, pushing until he’s fully sheathed inside Gavin and lets his forehead rest against his shoulder blade. Gavin moans- loud and lewd, drawing hot breaths that fog up the window he’s pressed against. And then it hits him how much of a dirty talker Gavin is, how much the speech made him clench his teeth and work to turn him on even more. 

 

“Fuck baby, you’re so big.” A hand flies to hold the one Nines is using to grip at his hips, there’s going to be bruises there no doubt, but it doesn't try and get him to loosen his grip. It pushes his nails down, into the skin, leaving crescent shapes that threaten to cut through the flesh. “So good, shit- _sir you feel so good.”_

 

 _Sir;_ that shouldn’t make Nines feel tempted to keep this going but it does, shouldn’t spur him on as much as it did. But he’s helpless against the desire that pulses throughout every vein he has. Beats with the ferocity that his own heart does, claims his waking thoughts and plague his brain. 

 

His hips snap, forwards and deep- Gavin keens, whimpers and shakes. Nines does it again, and again, and again. Gavin feels so tight, so warm and good, squeezing down around him and making him grunt and groan. His toes curl inside his shoes and his hair flops across his forehead. He registers that Gavin’s fingers curl into the seats, scratching at the material as he pants and rolls his body into the hard thrusting. 

 

Nines takes a hand to Gavin’s throat again, yanking him down onto his dick and drinking up the delicious cries of pleasure that leave his lips. He lets his grip turn vice, cutting off Gavin’s air as he spears him onto his cock. Gavin’s begging for it, complimenting Nines. His name like a hot prayer from the hooker’s lips as he arches. 

 

And what a beautiful arch it is. Muscles tensing, body spasming, the sinful divot of his spine, he’s ethereal. Perfect. Gorgeous. And he’s letting Nines fuck into him as he wants, do as he pleases- encourages Nines to pound into him harder. Dirty words dripping from his mouth as his moans echo around them inside the car. 

 

“Just like that, oh yes, _phck- yes sir!-_ fuck me just like that.” And when Nines pounds into him just right, thrusts turning jerky and quick, Gavin lets out a loud whine. His thighs quiver and his hands tremble. “You’re gonna make me cum- _please sir,_ shit.”

 

Gavin cries when he orgasms, body drawing taunt and hounding down on Nines’s cock- he moans and mewls, stilling while the officer makes a few more uneven rolls with his hips before spilling inside him. They both take a second to catch their breath, chests heaving and nerves ablaze with sensation. 

 

Nines moves first, pulling out of Gavin and tucking himself back inside his slacks, combing a hand through his hair to try and right his appearance. He chuckles when Gavin whimpers, complaining at the empty feeling and Nines had to roll his eyes whenever he heard a really fucking dirty _“miss that cock already”_ come from him. 

 

The man has pulled his shorts back up, turning around before he smiles at the officer. His lashes flutter and he reaches out to pull on the collar of Nines’s uniform, another hand tracing the line of his belt and tapping at the handcuffs that rest there. He’s close and Nines feels that urge to slam him back into the seats and pin him there again. He’s still horny even if he got off, because Gavin kept looking at him like a meal. 

 

His eyes twinkling with mischief and lust. His lips red and a bit swollen from the times he’s bitten it and Nines is a bit clueless as to why he hadn’t tasted them between his tongue. 

 

“Why don’t you take me home, sir? Lock me up there.” He shouldn’t, he really, really shouldn’t. But Gavin’s hand inches up his chest, unashamed as it feels him up- _quite thoroughly_ if he’s allowed to add. “C’mon, play with me.”

 

Nines should have said no, but he didn’t. In hindsights- he honestly shouldn’t have even gotten that far into the situation but he had, and he didn’t want to turn back now. So Nines drove Gavin home. 

______________________________________

 

They stumble in through the doorway, Gavin’s panting and cries are muffled as Nines plunges his tongue into his mouth. Gavin nibs at him, twirling his own wet muscle inside Nines mouth- fighting him for control, for dominance and clawing his uniform off of his body. And he sighs, pleased and content, into those lips. His hands grab and search, kneading flesh between his fingers and rocking into areas. 

 

His fist yanks Gavin’s hair and he’s torn from Nines with the most pornographic fucking moan Nines has ever heard, so he holds the other like that. Lets his teeth sink into his neck, leaving wet trails and dark marks wherever his suckling passed over. The hooker’s hand slips between them, feeling the officer’s crotch and working it into excitement. 

 

Nines growls, his dick just shy of sensitive with the buzzing high from his earlier orgasm. Gavin doesn’t mind, in fact, he looks to be savoring every restless noise; every gasp, every twitch, every flicker of muscle under his fingertips. 

 

He has that look again- the hungry one, the wanting one that makes Nines feel proud. That makes Nines want to do unspeakable, nasty things to leave marks and hear the dirty whimpers rip past his throat. He wants to hear Gavin break and beg, wants to be merciless, wants Gavin to cum again and again and again- _over and over._

 

Together, they stumble and trip towards the bedroom. Nines looses his shirt and shoes, before he can even start on the belt Gavin pushes him- hard. He falls onto the bed, on his bed and Gavin climbs onto the sheets, climbs up and onto him before he can even say a word. 

 

He’s settled and moving without missing a second, grinding down onto Nines’s dick with a vigor, a vengeance that has him grunting and muffling anymore sounds that try and escape. 

 

“C’mon baby, let me hear ya.” It’s such a seductive rumble, it wasn’t suppose to work on him but it did- his dick throbbed in interest, he found himself missing being buried to the hilt inside that perky ass and Nines isn’t ashamed to let the greedy moan slip.

 

Gavin is unforgiving with his pace, sliding and rocking, rutting and rolling his hips to his own beat. To a tune with such a fierce rhythm that Nines bangs his head onto the wall, onto his headboard, and he grips at Gavin’s sinfully skillful hips and follows them. The hooker’s abs flex and stretch, muscle bunching and tensing and he stares- drinking it all up. He’s never been so fucking turned on in his life. 

 

It’s quick, and takes him entirely by surprise. Something tugs on his belt, but he doesn’t pay it any attention, too lost in the wonderful feeling of bliss. Chasing, again, after that peak of endless pleasure as his body lights up with heat and blazing fire. Then he hears a click and then another and something cold and metallic pressed under his chin and-

 

 _Gavin took his service gun_. 

 

Gavin had the safety off and had it cocked- Nines knew it was fully loaded and he didn’t dare to move, to breathe. 

 

But Gavin- _and it shouldn’t be but was-_ looked so damn pretty holding the pistol. Smiling down at him innocently, like he hadn’t been spewing straight sins from his mouth, like he hadn’t taken Nines up his ass, like he wasn’t currently seated and still working Nines’s cock. The teasing, crazy bastard. 

 

Nines had stopped bucking his hips, body entirely still as Gavin seemed unbothered and kept grinding. Nines really tried not to fucking moan but it was- _as shameful and as guilty he’ll admit-_ it was a little bit hot. Especially with the way Gavin’s tongue darted out and licked his lips, eyes glinting in unrestrained mirth. He was smirking. The arrogance made sense. 

 

He planned on it- _on this._

 

What a total charming dick. 

 

 _“Can’t hear ya,”_ He cooed. One hand was planted on the officer’s bare chest and he scratched him, all the way down to his navel and angry red lines appeared just a second after. Nines hissed, the pain and pleasure mixture making his brain turn mushy and he couldn’t help to slide up into the grinding. 

 

He has to take back his earlier statement; this is the most turned on he’s ever been. Oh god, this was so wrong, he shouldn’t be enjoying himself. But he was. He was thrilled- excited, so aroused that it began to ache. 

 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, ‘k?” The gun pressed harder into his skin, Nines shivered. “Take out them cuffs.”

 

Nines obeyed. He wasn’t going to risk getting shot and killed with a fucking erection. 

 

“Hands above your head- closer to the board, just like that. Clamp them on.” 

 

He closed his eyes tight when that coiling heat burned inside his belly, fuck Gavin was so attractive when he was in control and barking orders with a sweet drawl and a honeyed smile. Nines really wasn’t sure how the hell he was finding someone with a loaded weapon pointed at him sexy but damn it all, it was. And he was only a man. A weak willed man, maybe, but a human with needs - _and questionable kinks._

 

“Good boy.” 

 

The gun fell from its fatal lineup and before he knew what was happening, Gavin was unbuckling his belt and throwing it onto the floor far, far away from the bed. He heaved himself off of the officer but not without licking and tonguing Nines’s clothed cock through his slacks. Drawing gasp after pant after moan and curse from him, leaving him so very close to cumming but popping off all too soon. 

 

“You’re a sweetheart, really, but a real fuckin’ idiot.” Nines rolled his eyes- _as if he hadn’t figured that out already._

 

And then he got the delight to watch as the hooker paraded around his house and sized up his things. Grading them and setting them at a price value before snatching and grabbing what he could. He took Nines wallet, emptied it, threw it on the floor to join the other things. He had a real fun time in the bathroom- and waltzed out with a bottle of his cologne and some body wash. 

 

“You use this shit?” He quirks up an eyebrow and Nines hates that he finds it to be cute. 

 

“I thought that’d be obvious since it’s in my bathroom, and not full.”

 

Gavin shrugged, sniffed it and then nodded to himself. Apparently he liked it, which made Nines's heart flutter for some stupid reason and then he was off to scour the rest of the house. 

______________________________________

 

That’s how he had gotten here. That’s how everything went south. 

 

Nines wished he could say he regretted any of his actions but he hadn’t, he wouldn’t take any of them back. He’d never trade anything for the feel of Gavin’s lithe body and provocative ways, the way in which he baited poor fools like Nines. It was admirable, in a fucked up sort of way that he shouldn’t be at all fucking amending. 

 

But Nines often thinks about him, about what happened and what they did- what Gavin did to him. He tries not to think about it during his working hours because the unexplainable hard-on was a bitch and a half to work down. 

 

At night, he wakes up to a memory of the rough torment. The tongue, warm and wet, ghosting over his dick and the body so weighted and pleasant rubbing with tingling friction against him in places that made even him squirm. He’s sweaty and hard and so fucking frustrated at his own fucking brain for making him lust for someone who actually robbed him. Who he’d most likely never even see again. 

 

Or he thought so, anyway. 

 

Nines wasn’t expecting to run into Gavin, it was as much of a surprise as the gun being drawn on him was. But they’d met again all the same. Somewhat different circumstances, but not by far. 

 

This time when he pins Gavin to the wall of an alleyway and crowds into him with his own sturdier, broader frame he leans down and captures his lips without hesitation. And just as before, hips rock up into his. 

 

He bites, hard and as aggressive as his own frustrating edging for the past week, on the man’s bottom lip and relents only when he hears a blissful huff. A content hum and the tension straight melts from Gavin’s muscles. Nines dips, pressing nibbles and kisses to his jaw, his neck, his shoulders and chest- Gavin dresses as seductive and reveling as he had when Nines first met him. Which he wasn’t against, no, not when he looked so delicious. So sexy and made Nines feel all fucking wanting and possessive. 

 

He smells like Nines; like the cologne he stole, the spice body wash, he even wore a loose and baggy turtleneck he’d taken from Nines’s own closet. It screamed _mine_ to him, it made him want things he shouldn’t.

 

“Hey there, officer. Am I in trouble?” The hooker purrs, close to Nines’s ear as he pets through his black hair, panting when he’s manhandled out of his boxers and bent over the nearest surface so Nines can get what he wants, provide what Gavin craves. 

 

“So much trouble.” He hums back, leaning to slot his own self perfectly into the crevice of Gavin’s smaller form. He gives tender kisses this time, light little pecks and softly mouthing, inviting hickeys but not forcing them there. Gavin trembles all the same, as if he’s being speared onto Nines’s cock like he had been before, only this treatment is kinder. 

 

Less rushed. 

 

Because Nines intends to have his way with Gavin, intends for this to be slow. Only so Gavin could know what he had made Nines suffer through, only so he could be as desperate and edged as he had been. 

 

And if Gavin cries, broken, messy, shaky and repenting, well-

 

Nines only smiles and shushes him, muffling his mewling and keens with his lips and calming his trembling legs with gentle ministrations as they both calm down from the orgasms. 

 

He really doesn’t regret a thing, and soon, cases don’t stress him as bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Gavin way too much raw big dick energy and I'm not sure what I've fucking done but
> 
> I did it anyway (?)
> 
>  
> 
> and now here we are after this and I don't even know what to tell you


End file.
